Daydream Appendix
The Ranger's Miniverse (Rangerverse?), is, at it's heart, an experiment in creating a collabroative backstory and source material for anyone who cares to use it. It began in CoH as a plot device for three characters who were never developed beyond a few RP sessions. When I was fleshing out Daydream it came back to me and I realized it that I wanted to see what it could become. So, I wrote a little and started asking people to contribute. While the scope of this is primary limited to Texas, the Rangers organization dips a bit into the adjacent states and Mexico. Conceptually it's more like the JLA than the Avengers. The members have their own lives and careers and only really come together when they need to. Similarly, the Scouts tend to spend a lot of time togeather. It's less of a crime fighting organization than it is a support network. The Outlaws are outlaws; if a bit 'White Hatty'. They've been known to assist when things are bad, and, are very careful to keep thier crimes within the realm of Theft. That being said, if you want to contribute, feel free. There's enough space left open to add characters or slip yours into the mix. The story section is also open for additions to help flavor your characters. Enjoy! :@socomeback While not quite 'The Champions' the Rangers are a loose organization for Heroes in the American southwest. They maintain contact through communicators and typically only come together if there's a need for them too. :Rapport and Blase' :Kevin and Amelia Lamont are long term members of the Rangers, career heroes, and the parents of Daydream. Respectively they spend thier days as a PR agent and Diagnostian. Rapport has the ability to empathetically adjust emotions around him. Blase' possess superstrength as well as invunerability, hyper senses, and a healing factor. :Galaxy Shot :Rachel White is one of the younger members of the Rangers, and the step-sister of Power Flux. Rachel spends most of her time running a small local bookstore, where in the basement she keeps many magical items and artifacts. She is a career hero and as Galaxy Shot she possess the ability to bend different types of energy to her will. A bit more than a superhero club for Teens. While not as experienced, and, arguably less 'powerful' individually than the Rangers they are incredibly more organized. Members are present even every major city in Texas and there's always someone to talk to on the com. :Verve :Rusty Cobb. Speedster and leader of The Scouts. He's known Daydream and Makeover for years and considers them his best friends. With Daydream out of the state he's the undisputed leader of the Scouts, a founding member, and a reserve Ranger. :Makeover :Rosie Ochoa. Technopath and technoformer. Her abilities allow her to take whatever random off bits of technology are around her, and, reshape them into pretty much whatever she wants. Founding member of the Scouts and a reserve Ranger. :Solace :Silas Rider is pretty much the typical quiet guy; he's good natured, goes along with the group, and tries to be outgoing and giving. His mutation is that of being a kinetic blind spot; primal forces just ripple through him. Hitting him with weapons and attacks is like pumelling air, and he's almost able to ignore the mass and weight of other objects. Nobody in the group really expects the willowy blonde with the flute lessons to do it, but more than a few times he's been seen throwing robots five times his size around like ragdolls. :Daydream :Token psychic, detective and Ex-Co leader for the scouts. In some ways she was what brought them together. She's since taken an extended leave of absence, though, her influence is still felt on the group. That and Bandana still asks where she is every time the Outlaws and Scouts fight. :Power Flux :Clarity "Claire" Michaels is a caring and very perky sort of girl. She gets worked up easily, and at times she can be a little to loud or in your face. Thanks to her step-sister, Claire is able to bend energy to her will as well (though not to the degree that her sister can). She has taken a bit of leave from the Scouts and is a reserve Ranger. :Silver Spur :Dave Freely. Silver Spur has uncanny aim and a righteous need to defend the freedoms and values of his fellow Americans. A classic red-white-and-blue superhero, it doesn't hurt that he wears spurs and white hat in Texas. He also has telekinetic abilities that let him deflect bullets, and hurl small vehicles. He has a tendency to aim for knee-caps. :Starlight :The Scouts resident 'non human ally', Starlight is a rogue Scioran, a race of energy beings who can form temporary physical shells. She likes to take a rather 'attractive' shell for PR reasons, and claims to be an attractive female in her own species as well. Scioran energy rays are capable of regenerating organic tissues or disrupting neural traffic, knocking out the naughty and knitting up the nice. Perhaps the most successful group of super criminals in the Southwest, Justin Mark's team is responsible for numerous thefts, heists, and pranks since their formation. While certainly a 'problem' they are less of a threat than some of solitary criminals and 'relatively' harmless. Non-lethal force is expected and demanded by Bandana. :Uuguuu! Bandychan Kawaaaiiiidessuuu!" '' :- Daydream, seconds before being cocooned in an animated scarf. :'Bandana''' :Justin Marks; Rugged Gentleman thief. At least that's how he thinks of himself. The leader of the Outlaws, the 18 year old sagitarrius considers himself a man of finesse and taste. He's a thief, out to make money, and has only ever killed one person in his life; something he maintains was unavoidable for many reasons. He takes his name from his ability to manipulate small objects with his mind, typically his scarves; though, on numerous occasion he's shown himself capable of weaving anything into a makeshift snare (leaves, paper, plants, the clothes and uniforms of other metas. Including, and, especially attractive female heroes. THough, he typically leaves them enough so that they arent /naked/). He's never quiet given up on being friends (read:more) with Karcsi Lamont and since she's left has made it a point to send her an email with the song Ohio (Come back to Texas) by Bowling for Soup attached. At least three times a week. Seriously. :Wayfare :Kacey Baker. Mutant tracker and teleporter. She's the other half of the Outlaw's leadership as well as thier logistics and guiding star. She's loyal to Justin and his best friend. When not actively 'on duty' she spends most of her time at Skateparks or wherever she wants to be at the moment. Passport be damned. :Troubled :Amos Turpin. The definition of a problem youth - grew up in the poor tenements, constrained on all sides by superhuman gang activity, it was pretty much a matter of time before the young man's mutation wound up getting him into a mess. Primarily, he follows Bandana because Justin gives him a focus, and Justin secretly wants to keep Amos from falling off the edge into outright mass-murderer territory. With a mutant ability to create for himself a bony exoskeleton, covered in barbs, Amos's mind is dark and stormy in a way that makes it difficult for Daydream to handle - 'like a fistful of syringes,' she's said. Solitary Villains, Villain Teams, Normals, everyone else belongs here. :Benjamin Law :During Karsci's time at the hospital, she met Ben - the passed-over younger brother of Joseph Law, aka Joe Law, the mutant gunslinger. Joe's mutation included within it a rather toxic strain of leukemia-like symptoms. The children of a mutant, the two Law brothers are 'half-twos' - one normal parent, one metahuman (identity not disclosed). But unlike Joseph, Benjamin inherited no mutant abilities - in fact, he was purely conceived to harvest his umbilical blood to give his brother a chance at life. At the time, Joe was barely six years old - and Benjamin has since been overshadowed by his brother's amazing career, using his mutant powers to save the day time and time again. Ben, for his part, has been doing his best to not be bitter about it. Still, he serves as a grounding point for Karsci - whenever she thinks she'd just rather be normal, she can remember how Ben's life has turned out. :Apache :An unpowered but very skilled hatchet man, Apache goes to work against 'hard targets', political and high profile people with very rich enemies, even super heroes. He uses the 'indian motif' to sign his work... with gruesome scalping. :Throwdown and Gross :Roger Thornton, Thomas Gross, petty thieves and partners in crime. The two crooks were apprehended by Whimsy in her early days, and never stopped looking for the plucky freshman, even after The Axiom got hold of them during the Austin Prison Riot and changed them. Throwdown is capable of shaking the very air around him with powerful sonic vibrations, not to mention his potent physical prowess, while Gross is now a non-solid form, able to squeeze in near liquid fashion through gaps and cracks, and leaves an intensely sticky residue on anything he touches. He also smells pretty bad. They're still on the lookout for the little girl who locked them up. :The Axiom :The Carlisle Triplets, Alex, Allen, and Adrian, formed the Supervillain known as 'The Axiom'. For five hours, twenty eight minutes, and three seconds, the Carlisle triplets were able to forge together into a gestalt form. While it necessitated a nearly seventeen hour 'down time' after they were combined, while together The Axiom could reshape matter at a touch, bestowing power or destroying nearly anything at the ends of it's fingertips. Taken down by The Rangers while Karsci was only ten, they developed a severe hatred of costumed heroes of all stripes. Alex Carlisle was released early due to some legal jury rigging and appeals, and immediately made a concerned effort to reunite with his brothers. They finally came back together in time to spark off the riot that freed Throwdown and Gross, and gave more than a dozen costumed villains their start. :Gearzero :Leonie Anamarie Hendricks, also known as Leon, is a mutant speedster and a well-known gunslinger from Dallas, Texas. She's a trash talking, wisecracker who probably needs to learn when to shut up. While she's known for her heroic endeavors, she's not past helping the Outlaws for her own amusment. She often refers to both the Outlaws and Scouts as 'kids' much to their dismay. Recently, she has left Texas and joined the Prometheus Union. The Union is pro-mutant and non-human group working to show they deserve to be treated no different than any ordinary human. This section is for player contributed story stubs. If you want to write a full article, more power to you. In general though, the intention is more for synopsis of the events. :BEYOND GOOD AND EVIL :When Silas' little sister is diagnosed with her own permutation of his mutation - one that prevents her bone cells from metabolising food and growing, the Scouts are confronted with a reminder that not every problem they encounter can be solved thanks to the miracles of super-science. But when the Outlaw Troubled is indicated to be one of the possible donors that could cure her condition, the Scouts are forced to consider whether it's their right to force the recalcitrant young man to save a life. :Half a Million Empty Homes :The Scouts travel to the Texas/Mexico border to try and find Makeover's missing family members. While eventually successful, being made aware of just how bad the situation is there for some leaves lasting marks on many of them. In more ways than one. This story introduces Flense, who, in the process of being captured nearly succeeds in killing several members of the team. :Nightmare Crisis :Monsters are running rampant through Dallas, creatures of all shapes and sizes, some which shouldn't, and, never had. The question is where are they coming from, and, are the Outlaws the only hope in finding out before it's too late? And what does this have to do with the disappearance of Daydream? :The Enemy (Nightmare Crisis Finale) :As more and more mystics become aware of the reappearance of magical artifacts long thought lost a city rises from the ocean in the Gulf of Mexico and many lose their lives or minds at the sight of it. Whatever it is, it's going to take the Rangers, Scouts, and Outlaws to try and stop it. If they can. Category:Miniverse